The Runaway Bride
by Alexis Anne Gregory
Summary: Hermione runs out on Ron on her wedding day. With the help of a meddlesome Ravenclaw and a conniving Slytherin she escapes the horde of angry Weasley's. Can Hermione survive in the states with Loony Luna and brooding Theo as roommates?


**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling I**  
><strong>just enjoy reimagining her stories.<strong>

**Hey I hope you all enjoy this story it was an idea that got**  
><strong>stuck in my head and wouldn't go away. I do want to let you know that this is<strong>  
><strong>the only chapter I have written so far and it might take me a little while to<strong>  
><strong>write the next few chapters but I really just wanted to get feedback see if you<strong>  
><strong>like the story before writing more. So please let me know if you love it hate<strong>  
><strong>it think I should change something etc.<strong>

A girl's wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but why on the day of her wedding to Ron a man that she had been in love with for over half her life could Hermione not even muster up an ounce of joy.

A knot had been slowly forming in her chest all morning and it was getting to the point where she could barely breathe. Everyone told her that was normal that it would go away as soon as she got dressed and was ready to walk down the aisle. But it hadn't gone away and now she was two bridesmaids away from walking down the aisle and becoming the newest Mrs. Weasley.

Just the thought of that made her feel sick to her stomach her face drained of all its color as she made her way over to the closest chair in the entrance way of the church sitting down and tucking her head between her knees hoping to calm the nauseous feeling.

Ginny made her way over to her friend as quickly as she could which was saying something since she was nearly nine months pregnant and looked like a beached whale in her turquoise bridesmaid dress. "Hermione honey, are you feeling okay do you need a glass of water?"

"Or a shot of fire whiskey?" Luna offered wistfully from her spot next to the door.

Hermione lifted her head a little at the offer of alcohol, "do you have any fire whiskey?" she asked hopefully.

Luna nodded enthusiastically lifted her skirt a little and pulled a small flask from her garter handing it to Hermione, "I never attend a wedding without it."

"I don't think that is good idea. You don't want to get drunk on your wedding day," Ginny scolded sounding more like her mother than she ever has.

Hermione ignored the red heads objections, taking the flask from Luna quickly uncapped it and swiftly took a short swig of the liquid realized that wouldn't be enough to calm her nerves before she brought the flask up to her mouth for a much longer drink.

"Sorry Luna I didn't mean to drink so much," she whispered bashfully handing the blonde back her drink.

"It's re-filling," Luna explained taking a small sip before replacing it in her garter.

"This is a wedding you two should act appropriately," Ginny reprimanded again.

"Speaking of acting appropriately Ginny shouldn't you be heading down the aisle now Fleur left over five minutes ago," Luna pointed out the impatient looking blonde at the end of the aisle.

Ginny quickly turned in shock adjusting her dress before she began waddling down the aisle.

"She will be a while so we can actually talk about this," Luna said as she watched the waddling witch move out of earshot. "Hermione if you feel this awful about marring Ron then you shouldn't do it. Don't ruin your happiness just because you think it's something you should do. You need to stop trying to make everyone else happy and start making yourself happy."

"I am happy," she assured her blonde friend.

"I've seen you happy Hermione and you are not even a little happy right now. The thought of being Ron's wife made you feel physically sick! That is not a start to a happy marriage. Besides no one can be happy with that many lovarls swarming them," she cautioned.

"Lovarls? I haven't heard you mention them before," she asked knowing that Luna had a creature for everything but this one was new to her.

"There these little purple flying creatures that live off witch's heart break and sorrow. So you can't lie to me and tell me you are happy when they are swarming all over you," Luna stated moving closer to Hermione examining the space around her body.

"But I can't just leave him."

"Why not? If he wasn't happy he would leave you in a heartbeat and you know it!" she exclaimed taking a step away from Hermione to glance through the doors at Ginny's progress down the aisle, lucky for them Ginny's pregnancy had slowed her down tremendously and she had only made it halfway down the aisle.

Hermione started to pace back and forth in entranceway thinking over Luna's words, "but what if I ruin our friendship or my friendship with Harry I couldn't give that up."

"If they are truly your friends they will understand," she replied as she closed the church doors and turned to face her friend.

"Ron wouldn't understand you've seen his temper he would hate me if I went out there and cancelled our wedding in front of all of our friends and family," she sighed stopping her pacing for a minute.

"Then don't go out there. You have at least a ten minute head start if you leave now. Since they can track your magic I think you should take the tube to my flat. I will meet you there when I can," Luna said pulling her flat key from a hidden pocket in her dress and shoving it into Hermione's hand.

"But," she started but Luna quickly shut her up.

"No buts Hermione just go," Luna instructed pulling out her wand and bustled and shortened Hermione's gown allowing her a little more movement. "It's all I can really do just in case you know how crazy the Weasley's can be when they want something, they get it."

"You've had this planned for a while haven't you?" she asked with a small smile.

"Maybe, you and Ron just never seemed to fit to me. Now go I'll try to stall,"

Hermione gave the blonde a quick hug before running out the doors of the church and down the busy streets of central London. She began navigating herself through the crowd, which was not an easy task seeing as the church was a few blocks away from Piccadilly Circle and it was a beautiful summer day the tourists were out in full force and getting through the mob in high heels and a ball gown was not a simple task. She began to curse Ginny under her breath as she squeezed her way through the crowd none of this would be happening if Ginny had just let her plan her own wedding, well it probably still would be happening but she wouldn't be stuck in this huge monstrosity of a dress and heels she could barely walk in.

She finally got in her grove navigating the crowd and was getting ready to cross the street to the tube station when her heel got caught in a crack in the side walk. "Today is not my day," she groaned and she tried to pull her foot free but it wouldn't budge.

"Looks like you're having a bit of distress there princess" a deep voice drawled from behind her.

Hermione turned around to face a pair of the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She scanned his face she had recognized him from somewhere but couldn't place it. "I know you," she blurted before she was able to stop herself.

"I would hope so Hermione, we did attend Hogwarts together. Theodore Nott at service," he said with a slight bow of his head.

Hermione's eyes sparked with recognition how could she have forgotten the one person who kept her on her toes scholastically, and her would be head boy if she went back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. "I'm sorry I guess my mind is elsewhere today. Thanks for the help though I can't seem to get my shoe free and this stupid dress keeps getting in the way," she said shuffling her dress back and forth to show him how cumbersome it really was.

"Well that is unusual attire for a stroll through London," he drawled sarcastically.

"Today was my wedding day," she explained as she finally was able to slip her foot out of her shoe.

"Was?" he questioned as he bent down to help her weasel her shoe out of the sidewalk.

"It's a long story," she muttered finally getting her now mangled shoe out of the crack.

"Well I have all day. I was supposed to meet a friend here but she never showed up," he explained as he helped the bride slip her foot back into the shoe.

"It is not all that interesting of a story, but thank you very much for helping me with my shoe Theodore," she smiled before she started walking towards the tube station.

"Miss Granger you are aware that Slytherin's never do anything for free. I think one story would suffice as payment. And please don't call me Theodore that was my Granddad's name, besides all my friends call me Theo." Theo said with a smirk as he watched the brunette stop in her tracks and turn to face him.

"I am only telling you so I am not in debited to a Slytherin," she growled.

Theodore grinned slightly and led the young woman over to a nearby bench as he listened to the story of the runaway bride.

Meanwhile…

"Luna where is Hermione? Wasn't she back there with you?" Ginny muttered angrily in her friend's ear as the whole church continued to stare at the back doors waiting for the bride to emerge.

"Hermione?" Luna spoke the name as if she had never heard it before her eyes took on their natural glazed look.

"Ugh I knew I should have kept my matron of honor duties baby or no baby I would have made sure the bride made it down the aisle," the redhead growled at her friend.

"Ron I'm going to go check on Hermione, Luna said she was having a few problems with her dress and I just want to make sure everything is alright," Ginny lied to her brother as she began to waddle up the aisle a lot faster than anyone had seen her move in a while.

Luna's eyes scanned the church as she tried to formulate a plan to keep the Weasley's from finding Hermione. She knew if she kept her usual aloof act up they would never suspect that it was her that told Hermione to get out before it's too late. Ginny's shriek quickly pulled her back to the present she knew she was running out of time.

"She's gone," Ginny yelled again causing uproar in the church.

"That little bitch trying to break my baby boys heart," Molly screeched from her seat in the first row, her husband tried hard to keep her in her seat as she tried to join her daughter in the back of the church.

Fleur was busy preening in front of the church hoping to steal some of the attention for herself.

Fred and George were busy collecting money from various guests.

"That's our girl," George grinned taking a galleon from Percy.

Harry just looked on dumbstruck and worried it wasn't like Hermione to do something as reckless as leave her own wedding.

"Where is she Luna?" Ron bellowed turning crossly to the blonde. "You saw her last now tell me where she is?" he asked again his face quickly turning an ugly shade of purple.

"I have no idea where Hermione is currently. She looked happy when I left her," Luna stated her tone still light as airy as if there was no problem.

"Ron you need to calm down Luna didn't do anything. I am sure Hermione is around here somewhere she wouldn't just leave on her wedding day," Harry tried to reason but Ron wouldn't hear it.

"Harry you just want me to calm down when the love of my life just left me at the altar," the red-head berated his best friend.

"I thought Lavender Brown was the love of your life," Fred muttered causing Ron to whip around glaring at his brother his mouth opened to say something but he quickly closed it and march to the back of church to join his mother and sister.

"Mum where is she?" he screeched as he stormed into the back of the church.

"I don't know sweetie Ginny and I searched for her in here but there aren't many places she can be unless she left the church altogether."

Harry emerged in the room shortly after Ron closing the doors from the rest of the church and pulled out his wand and began casting locating and magic detection charms.

"I told the church that Hermione got very sick and the wedding will not be happening today. I also told them to leave through the front doors because it is a bit of a mess back here," Luna announced as she arrived the room.

"Good thinking Luna." Harry smiled patting the young blonde on the back. "Now it doesn't appear there was a struggle so I don't believe she was taken, and the only spell cast in this room was one to adjust her dress and it didn't have Hermione's magical signature," Harry stated in full auror mode.

"I adjusted her dress for her she was worried about tripping down the aisle," Luna informed Harry.

"Well I guess the only other explanation is that she stepped out for," Harry started but before he could finish his thought the three red heads were out the door and halfway down the street.

"Harry I am sure she is fine," Luna reassured her worried looking friend.

"I know she's fine, I'm just worried about what will happen when they find her," he said motioning to the crazy red heads running around outside.

"I can go check her flat that is the first place she will go if she did run away from Ron," Luna offered.

"That sounds good I will go with you," Harry said grabbing her hand to apparate.

"I don't think that is the best idea what if she sees you and runs again because she thinks you are going to drag her back to Ron."

"But I would never do that," he claimed.

"I know but she isn't thinking strait right now let me go I will be right back to let you know what is going on."

"I guess you are right ok go and be quick about it I will try and calm down the Weasley's."

Luna gave him a small smile before she apparated with a small pop.

"So you left Weasley at the altar? I would love to be a fly on that wall he is probably having a hissy fit right about now," Theo said with a chuckle.

"That would be putting it nicely I'm sure. Now I have no idea what to do, I'm supposed to meet Luna at her flat but I can't go back to my normal life,"

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Yea she was my Maid of Honor she was the one who helped me excape."

"I always told her she was more Slytherin than Ravenclaw," he muttered.

"Do you know her?"

"Yea were good friends actually she was…" Theo started but was quickly interrupted by a loud commotion being made by several red heads down the street. "Come on this way," he said as he grabbed Hermione by the hand and dragged her into a nearby alleyway he pulled her close and quietly apparated away.

They arrived in front of a large apartment building in the wizarding part of north London. The building shot up nearly twenty stories far taller than anything surrounding it but very few actually saw it.

"This is Luna's place," Hermione said looking up at the brick building.

"I did say we were friends," he said grabbing her hand again and pulling her into the building.

The lobby of the building was small with two doors the glass door they entered through and a red door across from it. The walls between the doors were a bland white and completely empty no flyers no mail boxes nothing.

Hermione released Theo's hand and reached into her garter for the key Luna gave her and fit it into the lock on the door. The door swung open to reveal what Hermione could only describe as a completely organized mess with more emphases on the mess part.

The walls were a bright orange with splashes of purple and green here and there. Covering most of the back wall were posters of various creatures Luna has been in search of. There were skeletons of creatures large and small hanging from the ceiling. In the center of the room was a very large over stuffed winged back couch that looked as though it was made from at least forty different couches. In front of the couch was a zebra printed coffee table covered with Quibblers and to the right was an egg shaped lime green chair which Hermione thought looked very uncomfortable. To the right was a giant bookcase that reached the ceiling stuffed with books and on either side of the bookshelf was shelves of plants that at the moment seemed like they were in a duel with each other. On the left a long hallway that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom and a kitchen that looked oddly clean and normal among the mess.

"So this is Luna's place?" Theodore asked as he began to look around the apartment stopping at the bookshelf to examine Luna's books.

"I thought you've been here before," Hermione questioned as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I've never been inside her place she usually meets me outside," Theo answered pulling a book off the shelf and settling on the couch.

"Oh. Hey did you want a drink?" she asked appearing in the window of the kitchen holding a bottle of fire whiskey.

"I'd love one on the rocks please," he said flipping through the book on his lap.

Hermione emerged from the kitchen holding the bottle and two glasses one with ice one without. Making her way over to the coffee table she places both glasses on the table filling Theo's just enough to cover the ice while filling her own glass almost to the brim then immediately bring the glass to her lips and downed the amber liquid as quickly as her burning throat would allow her. Placing the empty glass back on the table she filled the glass halfway before throwing it back again and repeating the process a third time but this time when her lips touched the glass she only took a small sip.

Theo watched as Hermione drank almost half the bottle of firewhiskey before he quickly lifted his glass and drained it before refilling it. His eyes followed her as she paced back and forth in front of him as her dress made a soft whooshing sound.

"I had a bad day," she stated simply when she caught Theo watching her.

"I don't judge," he claimed pouring more of the amber liquid into his glass. "So when do you think Luna will get back?"

"I'm not sure but I hope soon I would love to get out of this monstrosity," she said pulling on the gauze of her dress.

"Yea what is up with that dress it's not… you," he joked as her reached to grab one of the layers of her dress.

"That's because I didn't choose the dress or anything that had to do with the wedding really," she explained falling onto the couch next to Theo. "Ginny pretty much took over my wedding planning once she found out I wanted a muggle wedding. She loved the idea of the big dresses and glamor of a muggle wedding, that and her mother pretty much planned her wedding so she took over mine. She actually got mad at me when I wouldn't change my wedding date when she got pregnant. She thought giving up her maid of honor duties would change my mind but Luna did a much better job."

"That explains a lot I could never see you choosing to wear that dress or those shoes," he said as he continued to play with the gauze on her dress.

"I can hardly walk in these stupid things," she giggled throwing her legs over his lap to show him the eight inch shoes.

"Why did you agree to it then?" he asked as he helped her unstrap her shoes and take them off.

"I don't really know why. I guess it was just expected of me like marrying Ron, or getting a job at the Ministry."

"What is wrong with your job?"

"I hate the idea of working for the same place that tried to have me killed because of who my parents were," she complained removing her legs from his lap and curling them under her. "No offence Theo I know you were neutral during the war despite your father…"

"It's ok Hermione I understand it was a different time. "

"Enough with the depressing talk. Tell me how you met Luna," she announced.

"We met at Hogwarts," he answered.

"That's all I get 'we met at Hogwarts.' I told you how I left my fiancé at the altar today and you can't even give me a complete story," she grumbled moving to the other side of the side of the couch as far away from Theo as she could.

He chuckled at the pouting brunette, "it's not much of a story. We were both loners at Hogwarts so we used to study together over the years of studying together we just became friends. After Hogwarts we didn't really talk much until about a year ago when I ran into her outside, turns out we lived in the same apartment building. Since then we meet up once a month for drinks and our friendship was born," he revealed.

"Talking about me again Theo," Luna joked as she entered her apartment carrying a small bag.

"Luna!" Hermione called jumping up from the couch and running towards the blonde trying to envelope her in a hug.

"How much did she drink?" she mouthed to Theo over the drunk bride's shoulder.

Theo picked up the half empty bottle of firewhisky to show Luna.

"Hermione I got all of your things from your flat, how about you get changed and get some sleep," Luna said escorting her friend to her spare bedroom.

At the Burrow

"Ron you need to calm down we are going to find Hermione and everything is going to go back to normal," Harry advised his friend.

Ron just glared at his best friend and poured himself another shot of fire whiskey downing it in one gulp. "That bitch left me at the altar, and cleared out our flat. Once I find her and we are married I am going to make her life a living hell," he vowed throwing back another shot.

"As you should the way she embarrassed you," Ginny agreed from her spot next to Harry on the love seat.

"I'm sure she had a reason," Harry offered trying to calm the red heads down. He didn't agree with what Hermione did leaving Ron like that but he also knew that the two youngest Weasley children had their mothers temper and would not listen to reason, leaving running away as her only real option.

"She's a probably out shagging McLaggen, or Krum or some other wizard she ran into on her way to their bed," Ron spat angrily.

"Just because your bedding half the Gryffindor girls doesn't mean she's cheating on you," Harry muttered under his breath.

"She always was a bit of a slag. You should have heard the things that Lavender and Parvati said she did at Hogwarts," Ginny sneered.

"It doesn't surprise me she did shag Krum after the Yule Ball then spent that summer in Bulgaria just after we got engaged," Ron pointed out.

"She was working with their ministry on their international affairs," Harry interjected.

"I'm sure she was working on her international affairs," Ginny commented.

"That's it I've had enough of you two bashing on Hermione she has been nothing but a wonderful friend and loving fiancé. She makes one little mistake and you two treat her like this. I'm going to the Ministry to see if they have any news of her and when I come back tomorrow I better not hear another bad word said about her," Harry scolded the red heads, before storming out the door to the apparition point.

The next morning

Luna and Hermione were gathered around Luna's kitchen table each nursing a cup of coffee while Theo was busy making pancakes.

"What do I do Luna? I can't hide here forever and I still need time to figure everything out time that they won't give me," Hermione said panic taking over her voice.

"It's going to be ok we will figure out something," Theo assured her as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table and joined the girls at the table.

"I think we should go on vacation!" Luna interjected not looking up from her plate which she was in process of making a large pile of pancakes on.

"I think a vacation is a great idea and I do have some vacation time coming up at work," Theo agreed his eyes gleaming in a very Slytherin way.

"You know I have always wanted to see the Glodgels and they say New York is the best place to see them since they love the noise and light. Daddy would love it if I could get a picture of one for the Quibbler."

"I do hear New York is quite nice this time of year," he added.

"What are you two going on about vacations for? I need to figure out where to live until I figure out what I want to do with Ron."

"Really Hermione and they called you the smartest witch in our generation," Theo teased his new friend. "What Luna is suggesting is we take a trip to the states for a little while just until things blow over and you have everything figured out."

"I have a lot on my mind so excuse me if I don't pick up on your subtle hints. I guess a trip to New York would be nice I would love to see the US Ministry and Sleepy Hallow Institute I hear it is one of the best schools in the states. "

"Then it's settled we leave tonight!"

"Tonight? We?"

"Of course you didn't think we would leave you to start a new exciting life all by yourself. And the sooner we leave the less suspicious it is. Now Theo you go home and pack, I will see about the international Portkey, and Hermione just relax everything will settle down and you will be back here in a month maybe two," the blonde instructed quickly disapperating as soon as she finished her sentence. It was soon followed by a soft pop from Theo following her directions.

Hermione sat in the empty kitchen and thought how different her morning would have been if she had just married Ron yesterday.


End file.
